


I Don't Get Around How You Get Around (UniversityStuck)

by AceIrregular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, GC: SP4C3L4WY3RS?, GG: and space lawyers i think??, GG: terezi dont leave the room theres darth vader, Humans have quadrants in this universe, Jade and TZ are great moirails, Jade totally loves star wars, M/M, Multi, Roleplay Shenanigans, This became a tiny bit of a Sherlock fic, Universitystuck, Welcome to Skaia University!, Which ships are the endgame ships?, and Terezi can smell colors and lies and has completely red eyes, and will make you watch it with her, cosplay shenanigans, dont question it, i just skip it because it's too complicated, look at all my headcanons showing, no one knows my child, or something, probably because they're ancestors, somehow the teachers don't care about typing quirks, this is college but no one goes to class really, trust me - Freeform, where the quadrants are the same but the points don't matter!, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular
Summary: Jade moves into her dorm-house-thing with Terezi. Things get off to a rocky start. But that's not important. What's important is, how will Karkat survive?Will update once I learn how to use the HTML Homestuck skin.Title and chapter titles from They Might Be Giants: Don't Let's Start.





	I Don't Get Around How You Get Around (UniversityStuck)

Your name is Jade Harley and you're super excited for college!!! Finally getting to be a real scientist is super exciting! You _did_ have to select a roommate at random, since everyone you knew well was taken. It came down to Terezi Pyrope or Vriska Serket, and there was no way in hell you were picking Vriska. You only knew that Terezi, was blind, wrote with 413 substituting a, i, and e, and that she was Vriska’s best friend for a long while.

You actually meet her for the first time right in front of your dorm-house-thing. You are texting Rose, asking about her roommate and where her dorm-house-thing is, when you crash into Terezi. You’re absolutely sure it's her because she's wearing bright red sunglasses and a teal libra shirt, which is how the roommate sheet described her. You don't get a lot of time to look at her because, contrary to all laws of physics, gravity, and simple logic, you fall to the ground while she continues to stand there. It was like running into a girder. You pick your bag, and yourself, up and look her over. There is no way she could have stayed upright with her small figure and bony features. “Um hi! I’m Jade!” You tap her on the shoulder. She turns and sniffs deeply.

“Hmmm, an interesting aroma…” You look at her quizzically. “Green apple, sunlight on grass and something else…” She licks your cheek and you want to leave immediately. It’s methodical and pointedly non-sensual but still makes you squirm. “Uranium?” Her voice was strange; soft but scratchy, yet it was borderline yelling. You suppose you could say her voice carried? Yeah, that’s what you’ll say. Her voice carried, and you quickly found yourself puzzling over what she said rather than the sound.

“Uranium? Uranium doesn't have a smell.” You’ve interacted it with small amounts yourself in science class, you should know.

“Oh, but trust me, it does.” She gives you an obnoxiously over exaggerated wink, tipping down her head so that you can see her completely red eyes under her glasses as she does so. She simultaneously swipes her index finger across your nose, successfully doing what hardly any other has been able to do: pissing you off. You put your hands on your hips and make to open the door, explicitly not telling her that you are doing so. Hopefully you can escape into the dorm-house-thing before she- oh shit! “Going somewhere?” A snide smirk glances across her features as you turn and face her in shock.

“How the fuck????” You’re usually not the type to swear, but Terezi is creepy and odd and infuriating but not in _that_ way. Nononononono you are not waxing pitch for her. You’ve done that before after a very eventful night involving Rose’s older sister Roxy, Mario Party, and Monopoly. It was resolved quickly afterward, but it was your first caliginous crush. This is…. shit. This is the same kind of infuriation. You want to one-up her. You want to punch her but also learn from her, she's clever, as clever as you, a worthy opponent. All of this goes through your mind so fast you almost stagger. You knew she was blind, so how did she ‘see’ you? Your brain, still going a million miles a minute, goes into what you like to call ‘Sherlock Mode’. You analyze the facts so fast it would make John’s older sister, Jane, weep with pride. Even though she's always been the gumshoe, you've been a scientist all your life and inductive reasoning is a talent of yours. You snap back to reality and you hardly process what you figured out before you say “Synaesthesia that allows you to smell colors and paints an accurate picture of your surroundings, am I wrong?” An eyebrow lifts above the red glasses and the constant shark smile becomes more lopsided. You've impressed her.

“Correct, detective. What else can you deduce?”

“It’s not deduction it’s—” You stop, because that's not what she asked you. She really is giving your mind a workout! “You know karkat extremely well, Vriska was the one who blinded you, you are majoring in law trying to be a…. prosecutor I think.”

Terezi looked genuinely intrigued, her smile faltering for barely a second, “What gave you the clue?” Noticing her own disbelief was showing through with the question, she added, “I mean, anyone with a finely tuned brain brain could accomplish this, but...”

“A shot in the dark, your reaction confirms it.” It wasn't, but you can tell she doesn't like mysteries, and this is sure to piss her off. You are incredibly smug. She won’t beat you that easily.

“Well, I would like to meet anyone who claims not to know twinkle toes.” Her thinly veiled Avatar the Last Airbender reference does not fly over your head, and you remind yourself to call Karkat twinkle toes sometime later just to see his reaction.

“Then explain how I knew Vriska blinded you.” Only a scientist of your caliber could figure it out. If she can tell you how you did it, you might need her as your assistant. A sherlock needs a watson after all. Even if you hate her in that way.

“Well, knowing her she just loudly bragged about it in the hallways and you overheard- which, by the way, is quite easy to do.” Somehow, though you didn’t think it was possible until you saw it with your own two eyes, her smile widened and her mouth looked far more wide than any mouth has a right to be. You find it a bit creepy to be honest.

“You do know her better than I do, but I figured it out based on the manner in which you were blinded,” You are _in the zone_. “Your eyes are pure red which only happens when you stare for a prolonged time at the sun, you were friends with her in elementary school and judging by your comfort without your sight, it must have happened then. she lost her arm and eye around the same time, ergo, cycle of revenge.” She still looks skeptical, but is ‘looking’ at the door foot to your right, which rather ruins the effect. “I think I’ve proven myself worthy as your roommate, and I believe we both need to unpack our things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kyndy for beta-ing and helping me with Terezi.


End file.
